


I Can't Help It

by ChrystannTaylorxx



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrystannTaylorxx/pseuds/ChrystannTaylorxx
Summary: It was about to come out sometime. Elly couldn't keep hiding anymore.





	1. Running Up that Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy this fandom! I know there may be grammatical errors, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! BTW, tell me if you want more and I shall work to provide :) 
> 
> xoxo,  
> Chrystann

Running Up that Hill 

Elly was completely sober when she hinted at Chloe that they were both in trouble because Chloe was still completely in love with her. Elly was nowhere near tipsy when she approached Chloe about talking about being in trouble, during her own Hen’s party – when Chloe forced her to get a pedicure and drink more. Her heart literally skipped a beat when she realized that Chloe was the only person in her life who had bothered to learn and remember everything about her – even especially a stupid celebrity crush on some dead poet. Elly was also completely sober when she confronted Chloe about not needing to be her bridesmaid and when Chloe agreed to not because her heart was in it, but because her heart was in it too much. 

Elly knew she needed to be sober when she had seen Chloe with Mel making out on the couch and awkwardly interrupted them because she was ‘drunk’. Elly lay in bed that night staring up at the ceiling and it occurred to her that she had never been that jealous. 

Elly knew she wasn’t gay, bisexual, maybe. Even Chloe-sexual, if that was even a thing. All she knew was that she had intense feelings for her soon-to-be sister-in-law. Although, she wasn’t even sure if she even wanted to be her just Chloe’s sister-in-law anymore. 

She hoped that it was Chloe fidgeting in the kitchen when she decided to get a glass of water, but she was disappointed that it was Mel. She didn’t mean for her jealousy to come out when Mel was so confident that she and Chloe were going to finally be together after that night. Honestly, she was nicer than that. 

When Elly ran down the stairs after Chloe that morning after, she didn’t really know what to say when Chloe asked, 

Really, Elly. Should the question be why do you care so much?” 

Before she could storm off, Elly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her underneath the staircase behind them. Suddenly, they were face-to-face and so close they could feel each other’s breath on their faces. 

“You know why I care so much. Don’t you?” Elly asked as she brought Chloe’s hand to her chest, right above her heart.

“This is how you make me feel, Chlo. I don’t know when it started happening. Maybe that night when you kissed me. Or maybe when I found that card telling me that you loved me. I don’t know. But this morning, seeing Mel and watching her interact with you with her hands all over you. And, last night she said you gave her signs that you wanted to be with her. So, maybe this might be a mistake, me wanting you like this when you’re trying to get over me… I just want –” Elly rambled, as her gaze went down to Chloe’s lips. 

“You’re marrying my brother. I slept with Mel because Aaron said I should stay away from you in order to get over you. But, last night didn’t feel right because Mel doesn’t have my heart. You do. You will always own my heart – whether we like it or not. Even if you go off and marry my brother. My heart has and will always yearn for you.” Chloe responded and leaned and gave Elly a gentle kiss. Which, obviously, Elly returned enthusiastically. 

“I love you, Chloe.” Elly murmured, as they slowly broke apart for air.  
“I love you too, Elly Conway. Meet me for lunch? I have to go to work,” Chloe suggested, with pleading blue eyes.  
“I'll see you then. You better get going. Love you.” Elly replied as she gave Chloe one last kiss,  
“Love you too. Bye.” Chloe said before she went off to work.


	2. Rhythm of Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Mel find out about Elly and Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!  
> I am completely floored by the amount of support that you guys have shown! Thank you so much! So as requested here is another chapter! Also, I hope you guys enjoy my take on Mark. I honestly love his character! He's an amazing dude! And, I feel like this would be his reaction. Possibly. :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> xoxo,  
> Chrystann

Rhythm of Your Heart

After hearing the declarations of love for one another, Mark was pissed. But, the fact that his baby sister with the terminal illness found love was a miracle in itself. But the fact that Chloe fell in love with the best person he knew, he couldn’t help but feel relieved and content. It didn’t even matter that his relationship with Elly was over. It was then that he had realized that Mark wasn’t pissed that his relationship with Elly was clearly over and done with, but an understandable yet not really all that genuine.

He was nowhere as heartbroken as he was when Paige left him or even how he felt when Sonya told him that she was sick.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn’t realized that Elly was standing behind him, and she knew her secret was finally out.

“Mark?” Elly called out cautiously,

Mark turned around and discovered Elly staring back at him, tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly, he realized that Elly knew that he had heard her confession to his sister.

“Mark, I’m so –“ Elly began, before Mark interrupted her,

“Elly, did you mean every word? Is your love for my sister- for Chloe. Do you love her with every fiber of your being?”

“I do. I meant every word. I’ve been fighting this for so long. I think I thought to have these feelings and having them for your sister made it that much more difficult to hide. I never meant to hurt you, Mark.” Elly rushed out, and before she knew it, she was engulfed in one of the securest hugs that only Mark was ever able to provide.

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, Elly. I’m not even all that surprised or hurt. Somehow, I feel better that you’re with Chloe. You are the best person I know, and I could not honestly hope for a better love for her than you and vice-versa.

They released each other from each other’s embrace and Mark wiped the tears from Elly’s face and they re-entered the Brennan house together.

11:30 am – Lassiter’s Hotel

Mel knew that she and Chloe had to talk. Last night there was no doubt in her mind that she and Chloe would be getting back together. The sex was just as passionate, but their conversation this morning – as much as she didn’t want to read too much into it – was … strained to say the least. Especially when she brought up when they used to coordinate their days off. Mel hadn’t expected Chloe to snap at her like that. But, there was nothing like a surprise lunch to mend things over.

As Mel approached Chloe from behind, she hadn’t expected herself to be cut off by Elly. How they greeted each other was more affectionate than Mel was comfortable with, considering that Elly was supposedly engaged to Mark – Chloe’s brother. She watched from a distance as Chloe and Elly linked pinkies and headed to Chloe’s office.

(i)What the actual fuck is going on?! (/i)

Just as Chloe and Elly closed the door to Chloe’s brand-new office, Elly took her by the hand and gently pushed her love against the door and kissed her like her life depended on it. Chloe automatically melted into the kiss and caressed Elly’s cheek with one of her hands, as the other went to Elly’s hip.

“I missed you. It’s only been 3 hours since we last saw each other, and I miss you so much already.” Elly blurted out into the kiss and proceeded to inwardly kick herself because she was normally never this mushy.

“Babe, it’s alright. I’m right here, and I feel the exact same. You don’t have to do that with me.” Chloe replied, as she gently pulled away from Elly and looking into her eyes.

“Do what?” Elly asked, her gaze faltering.

“Hold back whatever you feel. You don’t have to do that with me.” Chloe answered with a smile, as she took Elly’s hand and guided them to the couch.

Suddenly, Mel burst through the door her eyes burning with rage and her cheeks nearly matching her red hair,

“What the hell is going on?!” Mel demanded, her eyes moving between the woman she loved and the woman she despised.

Chloe and Elly sat there in shock not even bothering to move away from each other.

“Mel, what the hell are you doing?!” Chloe demanded as she stood up.

“Well, it looks like I’ve just caught you with canoodling with your soon-to-be-sister in law! For God’s sake, Chloe! I knew there was something between the both of you, but I’ve  
never thought you could ever stoop this low, having an affair with your own brother’s fiancée!” Mel exclaimed, Chloe stood there in silence.

“You’re wrong.” Elly calmly stated as she herself stood up in between Chloe and Mel. Elly held Chloe’s hand and kissed it gently before she continued.

“I’m not going to be Chloe’s sister in law. I’m not marrying Mark. He knows about us and he is full on supportive of us.” Elly explained as she turned to face Chloe,

“So instead of you being my sister in law, would you be my girlfriend, my love?” Elly asked.

“Before you answer, Chloe. I’d like to know if last night meant anything to you because it felt like it did. It felt like you wanted to give us another go.” Mel asked desperately,  
knowing full well that Chloe was completely devoted to Elly.

“Mel last night was fun. And I know it meant more for you than it did for me. But you have to understand that the entirety of my heart belongs to Elly. So, yes, I’d love to be her girlfriend.” Chloe addressed Mel and Elly.

Mel squinted her eyes as Elly and Chloe embraced each other in front of her. She had never been so humiliated, and she could feel her rage taking over.

“Right.” She said as she stormed out of the room, but Elly and Chloe couldn’t bring themselves to care.


	3. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and her brothers have a talk.   
> Elly and Chloe can't stop kissing each other!   
> They also plan a date...and all of this happens in one night! 
> 
> Their date is in the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay, slightly overwhelmed over here! The support means so much! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I had midterms along with a slight case of writer's block....oh and also, I finished writing this with a slight fever and the grossness that comes with having a cold and a fever. So yay. As always, I hope you all enjoy! Also... if you all would like to give me some storyline you'd like to see in the next chapters I shall see if I can write some of your ideas in! :) 
> 
> xoxo,  
> Chrystann

After the confrontation with Mel, Chloe and Elly found themselves sitting on Chloe’s couch in her office with their arms around each other.

“I didn’t think it was possible to be _this_ happy.” Elly murmured, as she snuggled further into Chloe’s arms.

Chloe smiled at the confession and placed a little kiss on Elly’s forehead.

“I didn’t think it was possible for me to fall deeper in love with you,” Chloe confessed as she pulled away to look into Elly’s eyes.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked,

“Sure, is everything alright?” Elly replied, slightly concerned that Chloe had changed her mind about becoming her girlfriend – despite her prior confession.

“I know that confrontation with Mel was the last thing we were expecting today, and she can be a piece of work. So, what I’m trying to ask without trying to offend you is, did that question about being your girlfriend just come out? And, now you’re second-guessing yourself? Because if you are, I wouldn’t be offended. I mean you literally just told me how you felt this morning, and maybe you think we’re moving too fast ---” Chloe rambled before Elly placed both of her hands on the sides of her face and planted one of the most heartfelt kisses on Chloe’s lips. After a few seconds, Elly felt Chloe respond to the kiss. Their lips moved together, Elly knew she had to explain herself to Chloe before the kiss turned into something neither of them was ready for …at least not at this particular moment.

Elly gently pulled away from Chloe, their foreheads resting on one another and their hands intertwined, the reveled in the closeness.

“Asking you to be my girlfriend in the middle of a confrontation with Mel was not how I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. But it’s the only question I’ve wanted to ask you since this morning. So, yes, I blurted it out in front of Mel, but I don’t regret asking you to be my girlfriend.” Elly explained as she stared into Chloe’s eyes.

“Alright, well, follow up question?” Chloe asked, with a small smile.

“Sure?” Elly asked, with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

“Elly Conway, would you give me the immense pleasure of going out on a date with me tonight?”

“There is nothing I would love more, Chloe Brennan.” Elly answered, as she gave Chloe a chaste kiss and pulled her into a hug.

 

It wasn’t until Chloe made it home and spotted Mark’s car in the open garage that she realized that she was about to go out on a date with his ex-fiancée. She took a seat on the top step of the stairs and weighed the options between facing her brother and risking their relationship and actually being with the love of her life. Chloe knew that if there was anyone that would be worth completely destroying their brother-sister relationship, Elly would definitely be that person.

Chloe couldn’t help but to think to back to her situation with Pierce when she and Elly had the conversation about change and growing up…and how to stop running. Even when she was with Mark, Elly had always been Chloe’s voice of reason and inspiration to be a better person. And so, it was decided that Chloe would face her brothers. No matter how legitimately terrifying it was. But, before she had the chance to stand up, the door opened and suddenly Mark and Aaron were sitting on either side of her.

“You’ve been here for quite awhile, Elliott. Everything alright?” Mark asked, curiously.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I…uh… I’m sorry.” Chloe murmured under her breath, avoiding her brothers’ gaze.

“Hey bro, do you think she’s apologizing for finally finding happiness?” Aaron asked Mark in a slightly sarcastic tone.

“No idea, Az. But I hope she would know that she would never have to apologize for something like that. No matter who she found that happiness with. Especially if that person had been single since this morning. I would hope that Chloe would know that her happiness means more to me than anything.” Mark explained, attempting to ease Chloe’s nerves.

“Okay, okay. I get it. Still, I don’t get how you guys can be so cool with Elly and me, I mean you were literally engaged!” Chloe exclaimed,

“Yes well, when I heard you guys talking this morning, it suddenly occurred to me that I wasn’t as mad as I was supposed to be. And, to be honest, I found it odd from my perspective that she was always about you rather than us, and it hardly ever bothered me. So, I think no matter which direction our relationship took, she was never meant to be mine. I think she was meant for you.” Mark stated, enthusiastically.

“Aw, bro. I love you.” Chloe said as she put her arm around Mark.

“Oi, what about me?” Aaron jokingly complained and smiled when Chloe put one of her arms around Aaron.

“I love you too, Az,” Chloe stated, noticing the time, she released her brothers from the group hug.

“I gotta go get ready,”

“Ooh, does someone have a date with a certain brunette?” Aaron teased as both Mark and Aaron smiled teasingly.

“Yeah, after Mel stalked us back to my office… We figured we could try us out for real.”

 “Hmm, okay. You go and get ready. We’ll talk about what happened with Mel later.” Mark replied, slightly concerned. Chloe nodded and made her way into the bathroom.

 

Elly took a deep breath before she knocked on the front door of the Brennan household. It felt alien to her, having to knock when she would have normally just walked right in – but this situation was different. Instead of just hanging out with Mark, Aaron, David, and Chloe as a family, she was there to pick Chloe up for their very first date. When the door opened David was surprised to see her on the other side,

“Elly?”

“Hi, David. I’m here to pick Chloe up?” Elly replied attempting to sound confident, but honestly, she was nervous.

“Uh, yeah she’s in her bedroom. Go ahead.” David answered with a smile, but as Elly made her way to Chloe’s room, David stopped her,

“Oh, Elly?”

Elly turned around to face David,

“Yes?”

“I know you’re new to this. But I just want you to know that I’m happy that both of you are finally together. And, as a person who has gone through gay panic, I’m here if you need to talk.” David replied with a supportive smile.

“Thanks, David. You don’t know how much that means to me.”  Elly said, as she went up to David and gave him a hug.

“You’re welcome, now go get your lady,” David replied as he gave Elly a slight nudge toward Chloe’s door.

But, just as Elly was about to knock on the door it opened, revealing Chloe dressed in a black halter top, denim shorts, and her burgundy converse high tops. Suddenly, Elly felt like all of the air was sucked out of her lungs and suddenly the nerves were back.

Chloe approached Elly and placed her hands on each side of her face and kissed her girlfriend like both of their lives had depended on it.

When they had finally broken apart to breathe, they lingered together and reveled in each other’s company once again.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Chloe whispered lovingly,

“I would have said the same thing to you, but you literally took my breath away. You look amazing!” Elly replied, as she slipped her arms around Chloe’s waist and pulled her close.

“I think we should get going before all I’m going to want to do is stay here and kiss you all night,” Chloe replied, enjoying herself in Elly’s arms.

“You’re right. Would you like to go to The Waterhole to get some dinner then maybe we could go for a stroll?” Elly suggested, hoping that Chloe would understand the low-key date.

“That sounds pretty perfect. I was worried you wanted to do something slightly extravagant. All I care is that we’re together.” Chloe replied, with a smile and a peck to Elly’s lips.

 


	4. Lullaby (The song from their 2nd kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date!  
> Not as low-key as Elly was expecting because Chloe wanted to shoe Elly how much she's loved. :)   
> Also, very special guest appearances! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I've been thinking that there's quite a few of you out there that have been waiting on this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> xoxo,   
> Chrystann

Lullaby

As Chloe and Elly made their way to The Waterhole, Chloe couldn’t help but think that one of the things that she loved about Elly was the fact that they had the same train of thought – especially when it mattered the most. More specifically about dinner at The Waterhole – which Chloe anticipated and immediately called in the Cavalry. When they walked in through the doors of The Waterhole hand-in-hand, Elly had no idea what hit her when she was faced with a romanticized version of the bar she frequented, twinkle lights and all.

“Wow, what the heck is going on here?” Elly asked, in complete and utter shock, as she faced Chloe.

“Did you really think I’d take you out to a pub for our first date without something up my sleeve?” Chloe asked with one of her famous winks. [The one that secretly makes Elly’s knees weak]

“Good Evening, Ladies. I hope your evening is going well so far. Please follow me to your seat,” Piper appeared and slowly walked off, leading them to one of the secluded couch areas for their privacy.

“Thanks, Piper,” Chloe greeted, as she and Elly took a seat next to each other. Piper walked off toward the bar to retrieve a bottle of Dolcetto wine in a bucket of ice and 2 wine glasses.

“Here you go, ladies. Drinks while you wait. Elly, I believe this is one of your favourites.” Piper stated as she began to pour the wine into the glasses. Elly took a sip and her eyes widened,

“How did you get this!? I’ve only tried this once in an Italian restaurant of the name I couldn’t even remember!” Piper put her hands up in surrender,

"Don’t look at me. She the one sitting beside you.” Piper replied, before making her exit from the couple once again.

“I don’t get it. How did you know?” Elly asked Chloe, softly In sheer amazement.

“Remember that Italian restaurant I told you that I worked at? I still keep in contact with the owner’s kids and they just sent me one of their best wines. They were even more adamant when I told them about how in love, I am with you.” Chloe replied with a shy smile.

“Okay, well, that explains the wine. But how did you –” Elly started before she was interrupted by Bea, holding a tray with 2 plates covered by metal domes.

“Good Evening Ladies, I present to you Lobster Ravioli,” Bea stated, as she placed the plates in front of Chloe and Emmy and uncovered the delicious meal in front of them.

“Hope you enjoy!” Bea said happily, and inwardly swooned when she saw the sparkle of awe and happiness in her sister's eyes, as she left the room and made her way out of sight. Elly stared at the pasta worriedly and attempted to figure out a way of how to tell Chloe about the allergy restriction she had with certain pasta sauces and how Susan had concocted the perfect sauces for Elly since she was 5 years old. Chloe glanced over at Elly and knew exactly what she was thinking,

“Babe, you don’t need to worry. I had Susan make the pasta. She was actually pretty happy that I came to her and asked for her advice about the ‘special pasta sauce’. I just wanted you to ---- what?” Chloe explained, taking Elly’s hands in her own, before stopping because of the way Elly was staring at her.

“N...Nothing…. It’s just… How did you do all of this? We had only just planned on going out this afternoon.” Elly asked, feeling like she was in a very vivid dream. Chloe gave her an incredulous expression,

“I guess I know you better than you thought, eh? Also, when I finally admitted to myself how I felt about you I promised myself that if you had ever felt a fraction of what I feel for you, and gave me the time of day, I would make our first date one that you would never be able to forget. I promised myself that I would pour my heart and soul out and show you how truly amazing you are. I promised myself to show you how you deserve to be treated…How you have always deserved more than what you expected of yourself.” Chloe clarified, as she gently wiped the tears that were escaping Elly’s eyes.

Elly leaned in to give Chloe the most passionate of kisses she could muster, the food in front of them and the rest of the world clearly forgotten. All Elly wanted was to show her girlfriend how truly special she was to her, but this time it was Chloe that pulled back… very VERY reluctantly. Chloe held their bodies together, not ready to let go just yet.

"So much for low-key," Elly whispered with a smile,

"Low-key has never been your style, Ells." Chloe retorted with a chuckle, as she and Elly slowly sat up and began eating their pasta.

Once they were finished their dinner, Chloe and Elly were just about to head out for the evening, until they were stopped by yet another familiar voice.

"We hope all was to your liking, Chloe had requested your all-time favorite dessert, and so... " Amy stated with a suspicious glimmer in her eye before she took out 2 cones of Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream.

Elly turned to Chloe and pulled her close, "Of course you would get my favorite dessert." Chloe shrugged and murmured, "Like I said, I wanted to make this date memorable."

"Thank you all, I owe all of you!" Chloe called out, before heading out the door with Elly. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the couple strolled down the streets of Erinsborough their arms linked together and smiles etched on their faces, they hadn't noticed the Navy Blue Delta 88 Oldesmobile, parked in the Lassiter's parking lot with a fuming redhead in the driver's seat.


	5. I'm a Sucker.... For all of the Subliminal Things Noone knows about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel yells at Chloe and Elly loses her cool for a second.   
> Mel also tries to turn Aaron and Mark again Chloe. 
> 
> Can you tell that I'm not that fond of Mel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoy! :) 
> 
> xoxo,   
> Chrystann

The next day, Chloe woke up with a new lease on life. The sun was shining through her window, the birds were happily chirping, and she was still reeling off how well her date with Elly went last night. She smiled to herself before pulling on her robe and made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee for herself and her 3 brothers. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks at the entrance of the kitchen when she saw a familiar red head talking to Mark, Aaron and David.

“Look, I have proof that Elly and Chloe are having an affair behind your back. I know Chloe has Huntington’s but I couldn’t let her manipulate you guys like this. Especially you, Mark.” Mel stated, as she handed him her phone, showing them the pictures from last night.

David gave Aaron a slight discreet nudge and pointed out that Chloe was in the room with a smirk on her face. He turned to Mark and it was clear that he had also noticed their sister,

“Aaron, David you should see these pictures! Look, they’re already holding hands!” Mark stated, and David snorted as an attempt to hold in his laughter.

“You see what I’m saying now, right? Chloe and I may be over, but you can still Elly back, Mark.” Mel asked, feeling satisfied that she was finally getting her payback.

“Completely adorable! You guys are perfect for one another! Just look!” Aaron said happily, as he took the phone from Mark’s hands and tossed it to Chloe.

“Aw, thanks, bros! And, yes we are the perfect couple, don’t you think? I can’t believe how lucky I am to have this woman in my life and with my bros by my side. Taking down the haters one by one.” Chloe teased, as she placed the phone on the table and faced Mel.

“Nice try. I have a support system now. You messed with the same girl in the wrong damn town. You’re a bigger idiot than I had originally thought. You really thought you could turn my family against me. My own brothers. You clearly don’t know us as well as you thought you did. Now, please get the hell out of here. I’m still having a pretty good day and it would be better if you weren’t in it anymore. Thanks. Bye!” Chloe stated with one of her famous eye rolls and made her way to the coffee machine.

“Chlo –” Mel began before Aaron and Mark blocked her way,

“I think you’ve done enough, Mel. You really should go.” Aaron replied as he and Mark guided her to the front door.

“Wait! I need to say one more thing.” Chloe said as she came face to face with Mel again.

“I knew you still loved me,” Mel began as she started to approach Chloe, but again, Aaron and Mark blocked her way.

“You’re completely out of your mind! But I did want to thank you for your efforts to keep Elly and me apart because it’s exactly what brought us together.” Chloe replied, before turning her back to make her way to the backyard pool.

“You’re delusional if you think that Elly’s going to stay with you! She’s straight, Chloe! Then she going to leave you! And, you’re going to die young and alone!” Mel yelled out into the neighbourhood where everybody could hear her, as Mark and Aaron carried her down to the end of the driveway.

“Hey! You better shut your mouth! Absolutely nobody can talk to my sister like that! Get out of here before we call the cops.” Mark yelled, up in Mel’s face.

“I don’t understand you! You won’t even bother to fight for the woman you’re in love with! She left you for your sister! Aren’t you angry?! I mean what kind of man are you!?” Mel exclaimed shoving Mark’s chest.

“Hey! What’s your problem?! It was YOU that chased our sister away. It isn’t Mark or Elly or even Chloe! IT WAS YOU! You’re completely CRAY! Now, really, get yourself off our property before we call the cops on you!” Aaron yelled, getting in between Mel and Mark.

Just as Mel turned around, she came face to face with the woman who ‘stole her girl’, but before she could say another word, Mel suddenly found herself on the ground with a ringing in her ears and a stinging sensation across her face.

“You’re a bigger bitch than I thought. I’d ask why you would say those things to someone you supposedly loved, but I’ve got a girlfriend to catch up with and don’t have time for the likes of you. You can get your butt on out of Erinsborough.” Elly stated calmly, as she walked passed Mel.

Mel followed Elly with her eyes, and if looks could kill, Elly would be set on fire right about now. But, she also noticed Chloe standing at the staircase her attention focused completely on Elly. If that wasn’t enough for Mel to completely dive off the deep end, Chloe had pulled Elly in for a passionate kiss, before leading her girlfriend into the house, followed by Aaron and Mark.


	6. Chloe (You're the One I Want)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's a tough cookie, but sometimes even she can feel vulnerable. And, nobody puts her down like Mel.  
> Still, that's why Elly loves her. And, now Elly is willing to go outside of her own comfort zone to help her love. 
> 
> *Chloe is a song by Emblem3 - I changed some of the lyrics (so read carefully!) so it kind of goes with the ChloexElly relationship. 
> 
> *Also, I think I'm gonna be writing more. I need to counteract the current situation between #Chelly currently on Neighbours. 
> 
> As always, I hope you've enjoyed reading!

Chloe (You’re the One I Want)

There are certain parts of Chloe Brennan’s personality that nobody knows. She’s been called reckless, manipulative, and a liar. Elly Conway is one of the very few that has bear witness to Chloe’s true vulnerability and her true fear of ever becoming a true burden on her brothers and Elly. But, when Mel expressed how she hoped that Chloe ‘enjoyed her short and pathetic life’, it took everything Chloe had to brush it off because she Chloe had everything and everyone in her life she wanted and needed. Except, shit like that lingers with Chloe, no matter how awesome her life was at that particular moment.

“Chlo?” Elly gently called out from beside her, as she held her girlfriend in her bed,  

“Hmm..” Chloe answered, her eyes closed.

“You don’t have to hide from me. I know that what Mel said struck a chord. But, when has she ever been right about anything?” Elly asked as she held her love a little tighter.

Chloe sat up and faced Elly,

“What time is it?”

“Nearly 4:30. Want to get outta here? Maybe hang with the girls?” Elly suggested as Chloe leaned back into Elly’s arms.

“I guess so,” Chloe replied, just as Elly’s phone began to ring.

“It’s Amy, she says it’s karaoke night at The Waterhole. She’s asking if we’re up for it. Whaddya say?” Elly asked,

Chloe smiled and nodded,

“Sounds like fun.”

After they both showered and dressed up, Elly and Chloe made their way to The Waterhole. There they met up with Amy, Dipi, Piper, and Bea; they had heard about the situation with Mel and they wanted to help get her mind off the psycho.

After a glass of wine, Elly had noticed that Chloe’s mood was only slightly improving, and that was the moment that an idea popped into her mind. But, she needed help. Elly spotted Mark, Aaron, and David near the bar and went up to them.

“Hey guys, can I ask for a favour?” Elly asked,

“Depends,” Mark replied,

“I want to sing a song for Chloe. But, I need your help.”

“I’m in,” David replied quickly,

“Sure, me too,” Aaron replies with a shrug

“Sounds fun,” Mark stated, as the four of them made their way toward the stage, while Aaron spoke to the DJ.

Chloe was sitting at the table waiting for Elly’s return when she heard a very familiar voice through the speakers:

“Hi guys, my name is Elly and these dashing guys behind me are Aaron and Mark Brennan, and this song is for my gorgeous girlfriend, Chloe Brennan. Babe, this is for you!”

Chloe – Emblem3 ( **Elly//** _Mark//_ Aaron)

 **Chloe, I know your brothers turn everyone**  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want

_ Yeah yeah, front page magazine _   
_ Everybody says that she's the queen _   
_ But that's you to me _   
_ I just want to let let you know that (You're the one I want) _   
_ She likes the fishing lights _   
_ I love the way that light candle light _   
_ Stay close by my side _   
_ I just want a chance to show that (You're the one I want) _

**You make me believe in me, the way I believe in you**  
I-I do (You're the one I want)  
You see all of the beautiful things, that I see in you  
It's true ooh ooh ooh

 **Chloe, I know your brothers turn everyone on**  
But oh baby, I have no doubt your the one that I want (ooh ooh)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah

_Fast lanes, limousines_   
_Sistah there can be not guarantees_   
_But if, you're with her you know she can guarantee that (You're the one)_   
_'Cause she’s attracted to your passion, be yourself forget the fashion_   
_Just keep that smile on, you're flashing_   
_You and her deserve to be forever ever lasting (You're the one she wants)_

**You make me believe in me, the way I believe in you**  
I-I do (You're the one I want)  
You see all of the beautiful things, that I see in you  
It's true ooh ooh ooh

 **Chloe, I know your brothers turn everyone on**  
But oh baby, I have no doubt your the one that I want (ooh ooh)  
You think they’ve got it all but that don't make them better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your brothers turn everyone on  
_But you're the one she wants (Yeah)_  
But you're the one I want, yeah

_ All you Chloes _   
_ All you Chloes, they don't show you love enough (hoo hoo hoo hoo) _   
_ All you Chloes, you should now that you're her diamond in the rough _

**Chloe, I know your brothers turn everyone on  
But oh baby, I have no doubt your the one that I want (ooh ooh)  
You think they’ve got it all but that don't make them better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your brothers turn everyone on**  
_But you're the one she wants_  
**But you're the one I want, yeah (ooh ooh)**

 

By the end of the song, Elly was in front of Chloe, who was in (happy) tears, and holding out her hands,

“Baby, I love you and I always will through everything. You will never be alone. I know you know that. But I felt like you needed a very loud reminder.”

Chloe for one of the first times in all her years was speechless, and so, she jumped into Elly’s arms and hugged her tightly. This was the precise moment that the witnesses in the restaurant erupted in cheers.

“I love you, Chlo.” Elly whispered as she felt Chloe’s light sobs.

“Lo…Love you too, Elle.” Chloe whispered, and after just a few more moments she placed her feet back onto the floor.

When Elly and Chloe were face to face once again, Elly wiped away Chloe’s tears and they smiled at each other.

“Feel better?” Elly asked, she as hoped that Chloe’s heart was lighter.

“Thanks to you,” Chloe whispered, as they sat back at their table with the rest of their friends.

“Damn, Ells! Didn’t know you had it in you!” Amy stated loudly, as she held her hand up for a high-five, and Elly leaned over and met her hand with Amy’s.

“Well, I’m normally not a karaoke gal. But I think it’s just what Chloe brings out in me.” Elly replied, as she winked at Chloe, blushed.

 


End file.
